Halloween y otros problemas
by AlienEmina
Summary: LawLicht y KuroMahi. luego del combate contra Tsubaki, Lawless se encuentra débil e inestable sentimentalmente, Licht busca la forma de remediarlo. Por otra parte, Mahiru se muere por dar el siguiente paso en su "relación" pero Kuro no se siente listo para todo esto. un desenlace de estos problemas en la noche de Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE FIC LO HE HECHO SIGUIENDO EL FINAL DEL ANIME, YA QUE NO TODOS LEEN EL MANGA. POR LO TANTO, NO SIGUE LOS HECHOS DE ESTE Y ES COMPLETAMENTE INDEPENDIENTE.

Es una molestia. Una verdadera y gran molestia.

Desde que la rata se debilito ante la pelea con Tsubaki que es una gran molestia, está cada vez más sensible, llora por cualquier estupidez rápidamente. Y no es como si yo lo ayudara a evitar esto. Pase lo que pase no cambiaría mi actitud con él, después de todo soy un ángel y no puedo mostrar ningún tipo de clemencia o compasión con un demonio como él.

Pero el hecho de verlo cada vez un poco más serio, melancólico e incluso se ha atrevido más de una vez a ignorarme. Me irrita más de lo normal, además, por el contrato de eve-servamp sus emociones me afectan en cierta medida a mí también. Prefiero que él sea como siempre. Un idiota loco, un demonio pero, aun así, muy animado. Ahora ni siquiera sale a sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Y eso es bastante raro.

Me encontraba en el departamento donde nos estábamos hospedando. Él estaba recostado sobre la cama en su forma de erizo, últimamente usa mucho esa forma, al parecer dormía, lo cual, me molestaba también, pero no podía reclamarle nada, después de todo, él está débil no porque quiera estarlo.

Bien, solo tengo una opción para que vuelva a ser como lo era antes. Tendré que animarlo a mi manera. Y eso era lo difícil, yo no acostumbro a hacer esas cosas, más bien, diría que una de mis características es que no acostumbro a relacionarme con la gente que está a mi alrededor. Pero es peor escuchar a la rata llorar molestamente todos los días. Así que, no me queda de otra que comunicarme con el de la mejor forma que se comunicarme. Tocando piano.

Próximamente hare un concierto de piano, más específicamente esta noche, y dentro de poco tendré que ir a hacer una prueba de sonido por mí mismo. Bueno, podría hacerlo cualquiera, pero sería una buena oportunidad para animar a la rata, ya que, sé que él no ira al concierto por la noche.

Lo tome, sin la menor delicadeza, y lo lleve en mi hombro, el al principio puso mala cara pero no dijo ni hizo nada, me molesto el solo hecho de que me dedicara esa expresión, pero decidí que por ahora lo dejaría pasar, no quiero empeorar la situación peleando.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo ni hizo nada, me habían ofrecido ir en auto, pero decidí que sería mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire, así que camine hasta el lugar donde sería el concierto. Este era sumamente lujoso y espacioso, aunque, bastante tradicional, era una construcción antigua, pude notar que era claramente de arquitectura expresionista.

Sin pensarlo más entre, el interior era igual de elegante, aunque, ya poco me sorprende este tipo de decoración, más bien, es bastante similar a muchos lugares donde he hecho conciertos. Me guiaron hasta un salón, en cuanto entre pude ver el escenario y el piano esperándome.

Me dirigí hasta el piano, tome a la rata y la deposite sobre este, me senté y espere las indicaciones para que comenzase a tocar. Veía como muchas personas iban de un lugar para el otro, yo me fijaba más en la rata que esta recostada sobre el piano, la cual, miraba hacia la nada.

Me indicaron que podía tocar, y lo hice, tocaba y luego me detenía, hacían algunos ajustes y contaba, luego repetía la acción. Estuve así por casi una hora, hasta que me informaron que ya me podía retirar, pero, solicite el quedarme un poco más solo a ensayar, me concedieron esto, todas las personas abandonaron la sala y cerraron las puertas.

Tome a la rata y la senté en el banquillo a mi lado, aun en su versión de rata pude ver una expresión de sorpresa. Le indique que se transformara y el obedeció. Su forma humana me dejaba más en claro cómo se sentía. Tenía los ojos ausentes, apenas me devolvió la mirada para luego desviarla hacia el piano en frente de nosotros.

Sin más decidí comenzar a tocar. Interprete una melodía alegre, pues lo que buscaba era devolver algo de la felicidad característica de este tipo, las notas venían por si solas a mi mente, tocaba rápido y cerré mis ojos, centrándome más en lo que hacía. Abrí los ojos por pura curiosidad y mire a Hyde, este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, me relaje un poco al ver que esto si estaba funcionando y volví a centrarme en la música.

Termine una pieza, que fue bastante larga a mi parecer, y descanse unos segundos, volví a dirigir la mirada a Hyde, su sonrisa estaba volviendo a desaparecer, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Podría tocar, claro, podría pasarme todo el día tocando pero el efecto al parecer es bastante efímero.

Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a las teclas, él no disimulaba para nada su asombro ante mis acciones, y eso me hacía irritar, pero pelear ahora sería contraproducente. Le indique cuando y como debía tocar ciertas teclas, yo tocaba una parte y el tocaba la otra creando una melodía. El obedecía y, para ser un principiante, lo hacia dentro lo que se puede decir bien.

Fuimos aumentando el ritmo y él lo seguía a la perfección, me gire más de una vez para observar si estaba funcionando, y así era. Sentía como el a veces soltaba una pequeña risa, lo disfrutaba. Pero, luego comencé a disminuir el ritmo, me había relajado, la melodía se volvió completamente lenta, entonces me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al hacer esto. Claro que una melodía así de lenta no lo iba a alegrar para nada. Me gire a mirarlo a mi lado, tenía una mirada melancólica y algo fría.

Termine de tocar y vi como él se puso en pie de inmediato con la clara intención de marcharse, pero en vez de eso, volvió a transformarse en un erizo. Me sentí tan irritado que también me puse en pie de forma violenta, tome a la rata sin la menor delicadeza y me fui caminando rápidamente. Un ángel como yo no debería pasar por todo esto.

No funciono. Pero aun así no entiendo ¿Por qué debería afectarme el cómo se siente la rata? Es un demonio, no merece la ayuda de un ángel como yo. Debería dejarlo con sus penas y yo continuar como lo hacía normalmente, a pero claro, el cómo era normalmente conllevaba a una rata molesta que se la pasaba de un lugar para otro. Me irrite y patee lo primero que había en mi camino, un tacho de basura, muchas personas en la calle se giraron a mirarme, sentí como la rata se tensó ante mi violencia, lo ignore y continúe con mi camino.

En cuanto llegamos a donde nos hospedamos deje a la rata sobre la cama, me dirigí hacia el balcón y lo cerré tras de mí. Apenas mire a Hyde y me sentía tan irritado que con solo mirarlo como respira, pestañea o mueve un solo musculo lo golpearía. Suspire un par de veces, esto de controlar mi ira no se me da para nada bien, diferente seria la historia si tuviese un poco de melón a mi lado, listo para comer y en su mejor punto. Pero no. y no quería entrar de nuevo, pasar por el lado de la rata y dirigirme a la cocina, serian solos unos minutos pero en ese tiempo puedo terminar por explotar y matarlo.

Miro la ciudad, ya casi es la hora de almuerzo y la gente va de un lado para el otro, se ven tan pequeños desde aquí. Me relajo un poco y me siento en una silla cercana, cierro los ojos, me concentro en mi respiración e imagino un piano ante mí, no falta mucho para que empiece a imaginar cómo toco, muevo mis dedos sobre el aire pero puedo escuchar claramente en mi cabeza el sonido que intento producir. Vuelvo abrir los ojos y comienzo a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento con esa rata.

¡Imagina, imagina, imagina! ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Pero nada venía a mi cabeza, muy pocas veces, casi nulas, me pasa esto, lo cual, me irrita mucho y siento como vuelvo a ese estado de ira del cual me escape hace apenas unos minutos. Pero entonces suena mi celular, sacando de todos mis pensamiento.

Lo saco de mi bolsillo y en la pantalla está el nombre de Mahiru, conteste de inmediato, la conversación no fue muy larga. Me invito a una supuesta fiesta esta noche, iba a preguntar la razón pero de inmediato él me aclaro que era por Halloween, lo había olvidado. La celebración seria en la mansión Alicein, estábamos invitados yo y Hyde. Teníamos que disfrazarnos, eso lo especifico mucho Mahiru, podía notarlo alegre y escuchar el sufrimiento de Pereza desde atrás.

En cuanto corte la llamada comencé a pensar en el disfraz, bueno, tenía guardado uno de hace algunos años y Hyde, bueno, ni siquiera sé si él quiere ir. Lo más probable es que no quiera y termine por obligarlo.

Deslice la puerta corrediza del balcón y entre al departamento. Hyde estaba, para variar, sobre la cama, en la misma posición de siempre. Me acerque a él, no estaba durmiendo.

Iremos a una fiesta de Halloween en la mansión de Alicein esta noche – él se transforma. Parecía sorprendido.

Pero no tengo disfraz – dijo como si nada. ha estado todos estos días un desastre y le preocupa el disfraz. Contrólate, cuenta hasta diez y relájate.

No te preocupes por el disfraz, tu atuendo normal ya es bastante raro – dije con toda la atención de lastimarlo un poco.

Me lo dice la persona que tiene una mochila con alitas – dijo bastante bajo y entre refunfuños.

Hyde, déjame decirte que si sigues así, vamos a terminar peleando en serio – casi puedo sentir que me vibran las alas en la espalda por la irritación. Esperen. Estamos peleando. Como lo hacíamos antes.

Comencé a buscar de inmediato algún disfraz para la rata. No encontré nada, además de él que tengo planeado usar yo, para Hyde. Tome a la rata, que estaba aún en su forma de humano y salimos a buscar un disfraz estúpido para él. Conociendo sus gustos raros y poco angelicales, sería una tarea difícil encontrar uno que le guste de verdad.

Pasamos horas buscando hasta que la rata escogió uno, yo a estas alturas ya sentía que estaba muriendo. Y lo que más me frustro de toda la situación es que el disfraz que escogió no era para nada algo muy original ni nunca antes visto. Pero al menos se había mostrado más animado.

Al llegar al departamento deje que Hyde se duchara primero, luego entre yo y cuando salí él ya tenía su traje listo, unos pantalones oscuros, una chaqueta negra con pelos del mismo color en las mangas, esta era abierta y me dejaba ver su pecho descubierto por completo, sobre su cabeza descansaban unos cachos de demonio y en su espalda unas alas oscuras como si fuesen de murciélago. Él era completamente lo opuesto a mi disfraz.

Yo, ya debería ser obvio a estas alturas, me vestí de ángel, no digo disfrazar porque en realidad yo soy un ángel, así que, esa palabra seria mal empleada en este caso.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, esta estaba completamente decorada y ambientada de forma tenebrosa, había niños por doquier, todos disfrazados, pero no encontraba a ningún rostro familiar. Ni siquiera a la persona que nos invitó o al dueño de la mansión.

Nos acercamos a la gran puerta y decidí tocar, al no tener respuesta mire a Hyde, el elevo sus hombros en señal de un "no tengo que idea de que pasa", estaba a punta de derribarla de un patada, cuando Mahiru la abrió. Este tenía un traje de vampiro con un gorro de copa, el traje era bastante lindo y admito que la capa me gusto.

En cuanto entramos me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos reunidos, bueno, no me sorprendí al no encontrarme a Mikuni, el eve de Jeje, pero en realidad no era ningún secreto que él y su hermano no estaban en buenos términos. Apenas entramos vi como la rata salía prácticamente corriendo hacia su hermano mayor.

La verdad es que no le di importancia y me quede con Mahiru hablando, pero la siguiente vez que me voltee a mirarlo este se encontraba como si nada, de vuelta a su estado de ánimo normal, animado y enérgico. ¿Qué? Me he pasado días pensando y pensando en cómo animarlo, incluso toque el piano a su lado y le enseñe como hacerlo, eso no lo animo, pero ahora esta como si nada, reparado, todo de vuelta a como era antes, y no veo que pereza se haya esforzado en lo más mínimo para hacer eso.

Sé que son muy inmaduras e infantiles estas reacciones, pero de verdad me siento molesto al verlo así. No, en realidad me alegra que haya vuelto a como era antes, aunque no quiera admitirlo, lo que me molesta en verdad es que, después de todo lo que he pensado y hecho, yo no sea la principal razón de que su ánimo haya vuelto a como era antes.

Suspire. He decidido que ya no me importa, ya no me preocupare por él ni nada más. Que haga lo que quiera. Sí, claro.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que volviese a fijar mis ojos en la rata y volver a irritarme, mis reacciones no están pasando desapercibidas para Mahiru. Él me sonrió, claro que se había dado cuenta, tendría que ser ciego para no hacerlo o de verdad despistado como su servamp.

No lo resistí más y decidí salir un rato a tomar aire. Los jardines de la mansión contaban con algunos bancos de cemento, el lugar estaba lleno de pasto y árboles, me sentí bastante cómodo ahí, me senté y me fije en la gran luna. Estaba hermosa.

Le daba una y otra vez vueltas al asunto. Pero aun así no lograba llegar a una conclusión que fuese medianamente aceptable para mí. Vamos que ahora acabo de pasar por celos y ese no es un sentimiento muy de ángeles, más bien, diría que es algo típico de un demonio, lo sabía, la rata me está contagiando su maldad y por eso paso por este tipo de cosas ahora. ¿Qué pasa si termino por convertirme en un demonio? Me niego. Pero eso no quita el hecho que sentí y sigo sintiendo esos celos, los cuales son bastante estúpidos, ¿Por qué sentiría celos del hermano mayor de la rata? ¿Por qué sentiría eso por la rata? Más que nada.

Volví a mirar hacia el cielo casi buscando que me golpeara un rayo o que me llegase la respuesta a todo esto. Tal vez, espero que me salgan las alas que me permitan volar e irme de este lugar pero luego pienso que eso sería huir. Y nada podría odiar más que la sola idea de huir.

Entonces siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado en la banca. Antes de girarme y clavar la vista en esa persona ya sabía quién era, Hyde. Quería controlar mi boca y no decir nada pero termine por hablar de todas formas.

¿tu hermano ya se aburrió de ti y decidió escapar? – termine por decir. Con cada minuto de la noche que pasa me siento más inmaduro, y mucho menos angelical. Sabía que pereza no se había aburrido de él, se cuanto lo quiere en realidad, pero aun así dije esas palabras.

¿a qué viene todo eso ahora? – me dijo, podía ver que mis palabras lo habían sorprendido – tú me trajiste primero que todo.

Porque te la pasas desanimado y eso también afecta mi estado anímico por el contrato – dije dando a entender lo evidente de la situación.

No te creo que sea solo eso – dijo de inmediato, creo que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de pensar las palabras que diría.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dije de inmediato y me sentí como si hubiese sido completamente atrapado. El no dijo más pero yo no quería que esto terminase así, ya estaba cansado de toda esta situación – dime que es lo que me quieres decir claramente – dije de manera lenta y seria.

Por favor, tocar el piano conmigo, traerme a esta fiesta y últimamente no me golpeas e insultas tan seguido – dijo – ¿de verdad crees que hiciste todo eso solo por mi estado de animo?

No dije nada, no sabía que contestar ni siquiera yo conocía cuál era la principal razón de todo esto. El tampoco volvió a hablar. Entonces comencé a pensar, y llegue a una conclusión, no me mentiría más a mí mismo, tampoco le mentiría él, no lo haría.

He hecho todo eso porque me preocupabas – termine por decir en voz baja, sabía que el si me había escuchado, sin embargo no dijo nada – no me agrada que estés tan desanimado y todo eso – dije y volví a tomar un tiempo antes de tomar de nuevo la palabra – y admito que sentí algo de celos ahí adentro – él no decía nada y sentí ganas de golpearlo, no me mira a la cara y ¿me estará escuchando? Me costó mucho decirle todo esto y puede que el este hasta dormido ahí sentado a mi lado – oye rata ¿me estás? – no termine la oración, me había levantado rápidamente, me pare frente a él con la intención de golpearlo, pero en cuanto vi su rostro me detuve.

¿Está llorando? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Dije algo tan malo? No. él no está llorando, está a punto pero se niega a soltar las lágrimas. Baje de inmediato mi puño.

¿Qué te pasa? – termine por decir. Él se puso en pie rápidamente y me abrazo, mentiría si dijese que no sentí calor, estaba sonrojado y nervios, muchos nervios, como la primera vez que subí a un escenario a tocar el piano, no me extrañaría si ahora tuviese todo mi cabello blanco.

Gracias, ángel-chan – dijo y termino por sellar mis labios con los suyos, y al parecer esto lo único que hizo fue empeorar mi condición de ángel, porque no me desagrado y termine por buscar más.

Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los míos, su boca era claramente dulce, de seguro por todos los dulces que ya ha consumido, y se movía lentamente, con cuidado. Entonces, pensé que lo mejor sería terminar ese beso y alejarme, pero claramente no lo quería hacer, asique, solo lo intensifique pasando mis brazos por sus hombros, el me atrajo más hacia sí, manteniendo el abrazo antes compartido. Esto es tan impuro para un ángel como yo.

Me separe de sus labios pero solo de estos.

Sé que puede que esto no nos lleve a nada, pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas. Me estas contagiando tu ambición de demonio – dije volviendo a probar sus labios, pero esta vez de un forma rápida.

Eres el eve de avaricia después de todo, es inevitable – dijo él y volvió a besarme rápidamente, yo fruncí el ceño - "por este pecado cayeron los ángeles" William Shakespeare – dijo, volvimos a besarnos, en cuanto terminamos el beso él acaricio mi cabello y se acercó a mi oído – mi ángel - susurro

Entonces decidí ya no evitarlo ni darle vueltas al asunto, me permití ser todo lo avaricioso que quisiese, aunque eso ponga en riesgo mi condición de ángel, después de todo, los ángeles pueden caer en el pecado de vez en cuando. Y puede que por ahora me limite a quedarme ahí abrazándolo y reclamando sus labios, pero por el momento con eso me bastaba, además, pude ver que sus ojos volvían a ser los de antes. Él volvía a ser como siempre. Y eso me agradaba.

Entonces sentí como algo se habría paso en mi interior. Un sentimiento que no había sentido antes. Algo completamente nuevo o que, tal vez, hace mucho que estaba ahí, pero ahora podía verlo más con claridad.

.

° "por este pecado cayeron los ángeles". William Shakespeare. Enrique VIII, Acto III, Escena II

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

Bien. Partiré por aclarar que amo a Mahiru y estamos, por decirlo de alguna forma, en una especie de relación, ese no es el problema del que quiero hablar, el problema es algo más grave que el hecho de que desconozco que es lo que tengo con él con exactitud. El problema no son los besos que compartimos ni las caricias o abrazos, no, el problema va más allá de todo eso.

El problema es que Mahiru se ha comportado de forma algo extraña. El Mahiru normal, el que esta siempre diciendo frases esperanzadoras y se comporta de forma tenaz continuaba ahí, pero ahora con algo agregado o tal vez siempre estuvo esa faceta de el ahí presente pero no la había mostrado. La verdad es que no lo se, he pasado mi vida completa rodeado de humanos pero siempre se las arreglan para sorprenderme, en especial Mahiru. Él siempre ha sido especial para mí.

Bien. Volviendo al problema. Mahiru intenta seducirme, estoy seguro, tal vez lo hace a propósito pero aun no tengo la certeza de eso, o tal vez yo me haya vuelto paranoico. Pero es que ¿Qué puede pensar uno si Mahiru te besa y se aprieta contra tu cuerpo? ¿o si te mira mas del tiempo necesario cuando sales de la ducha? Claramente no se te puede pasar otra cosa por la cabeza. Bueno tal vez si sea paranoia. Si, aunque no lo crean, por fuera me puedo ver despreocupado y todo un perezoso, pero pienso las cosas mucho, mas de lo que debería.

Me encuentro en el sillón pensando todas estas cosas, tengo el control de la consola entre mis manos y la tele encendida pero no estoy prestando ni la más mínima atención a esta, Mahiru es una molestia por estas cosas, el idiota no me deja ni siquiera prestar atención al juego que tengo que enfrente.

Esta tarde la temperatura en la ciudad ha aumentado mucho, un calor desesperante y abrazador hay por todas partes y ya no tengo donde esconderme. Me termino, ya rendido, por quitar la chaqueta y la lanzo hacia el sillón, ya la doblaría y guardaría como se debe mas tarde, si es que Mahiru no lo hace antes, después de todo no le digo que es una ama de casa por nada.

Entonces el llega a mi espalda, yo me encuentro sentado frente a la pantalla, siento como Mahiru se sienta tras mío y pasa una de sus manos por mi espalda, ¿ven a lo que me refiero? El ahora es más cercano, más cariñoso o algo por el estilo. No me molesta particularmente pero debo admitir que me tiene lleno de curiosidad la razón de estos cambios. Y como saben, la curiosidad mato al gato.

Sentía como su mano subía hasta mis hombros y luego bajaba lentamente, la otra la llevo hasta mi abdomen y la dejo reposar ahí. Vamos Mahiru puede que sea un vampiro pero aun así reacciono a caricias como estas. Y no falto mucho para que terminase por poner pause al juego, girarme y devorar sus labios, los cuales estaban formando una sonrisa y me esperaban más que ansiosos.

Las cosas no pasaban de terminar con Mahiru recostado en el suelo, yo sobre el y compartiendo un beso lejano a la inocencia. Pero nada más que eso. Y era claro que Mahiru quería más que eso, pues, cada vez que me separa de el y retomaba mi juego lo escuchaba gruñir indignado a mis espaldas, refunfuñar, levantarse y alejarse. No es que yo no quiera dar ese paso con el, seria un placer, literal, para mi. Es el lo que me detiene ¿esta seguro de querer esto con un vampiro? ¿Está seguro de querer hacerlo con alguien con el cual ni siquiera tiene una relación seria o estable? Porque yo no soy su novio, yo nunca se lo he pedido ni el a mí. Yo se lo pediría pero ¿con que fin? Soy un vampiro. A el algún día se le acabara su tiempo de vida tarde o temprano y yo tendré que seguir. Seria un desperdicio de su vida el tener una relación conmigo que terminara en la nada absoluta, el seria mucho mas feliz con un humano como el que le de un verdadero futuro.

Y así es como termino por sentirme como una verdadera basura al continuar besándolo y tocándolo incluso sabiendo todo esto, sabiendo que solo le hago daño a el, sabiendo que solo estoy agrandando el problema.

Entonces sonó el celular de Mahiru, vi como este hablaba por largo tiempo, no se de que pues no preste atención a la conversación. En cuanto corto la llamada me hablo con normalidad, creí que se había evaporado su enojo, por el momento al menos. Me conto que había hablado con Misono para dar una fiesta en su mansión, de inmediato cambie mi expresión a una confusa, el explico que seria una fiesta de halloween, así que, debíamos buscar disfraces. Lleve mi mirada hacia el calendario, dos días, solo dos días para la fiesta.

Supe de inmediato que no me rebanaría los casos pensando en un disfraz ni nada por el estilo, dejaría que Mahiru buscase uno por mí. Pero entonces, como si el leyese mi mente me dejo en claro que yo buscase mi propio disfraz, entonces supe que su enojo seguía latente en su interior. Suspire, sería una tarea difícil, pero lo haría, ya que, sabía que si decidía por no ir a la fiesta solo lograría que Mahiru se enfadase más, y no me gusta verlo así conmigo.

Entonces, un día antes de la fiesta, me encontraba buscando algún disfraz, Mahiru termino por acompañarme de todas formas pero sabia que aun estaba molesto conmigo, ya que, había dejado de lado todo contacto conmigo, aunque no se rehusaba ni alejaba cuando yo comenzaba las caricias, pero el ya no se encargaba de profundizarlas ni nada por el estilo. Elegí un disfraz rápidamente, al igual que Mahiru y nos fuimos a casa.

Me pase el resto de ese día jugando, pero más de una vez pausaba el juego y me giraba a para ver donde estaba el y que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Sucumbir a lo que el desea? ¿De verdad está enojado conmigo por eso?

Termino por suspirar y apago mi juego, me dirijo al cuarto y me encuentro a Mahiru durmiendo, miro el reloj, ya es tarde, así que decido imitarlo y acostarme a su lado. El de inmediato se mueve en la cama y me da espacio, yo me acerco y lo abrazo envolviéndolo, siento como su calidez me invade y reconforta, no es la primera vez que dormimos de esta forma. Entonces me entrego al sueño.

Al despertar me encuentro solo en la cama. Bueno, siempre es así, después de todo Mahiru se levanta siempre temprano. Se está comportando normal, me habla como lo hace normalmente y me regaña como lo hace normalmente, normalmente antes de que comenzáramos está relación casi de amantes pero sin nada en específico ni claro. Como cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo. Estoy confundido, el me confunde y es algo para nada agradable.

Me paso el resto del día jugando y cuando ya está anocheciendo Mahiru me manda a tomar un baño y ponerme mi disfraz, yo obedezco de inmediato. Al salir de la ducha, cabe aclarar, que no pase por desapercibida la mirada que me dedico Mahiru, así que ese lado oscuro de él continuaba ahí, pero más controlado, tal vez. Y cuando me termine por poner mi traje, de hombre lobo, volví a ver esa mirada en sus ojos.

Ya nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia la mansión, en el camino vi muchos niños y adolescentes disfrazados de las cosas más raras, vi a más de un personaje de algún videojuego que conocía.

La mansión contaba con una gran cantidad de adornos. Todos los niños que vivían ahí estaban también con sus propios disfraces, corrían por todos lados y comían golosinas. En cuanto nos acercamos a la puerta nos abrió Misono, a su lado se encontraba Lily, este se veía algo cansado desde ya, bueno, después de lo ocurrido con Tsubaki se había debilitado, al igual de Lawless, supongo que eso, más que nada, es el objetivo de esta fiesta, devolver algo de ánimos a esos dos. Aunque no sé si sea lo más prudente.

Al entrar nos encontramos con el resto de los vampiros, aún faltaba Lawless y Licht, pero supuse que llegarían cuanto antes. Y como si fuese obra del demonio, sonó la puerta a nuestras espaldas insistentemente, con el ruido que había dentro de la habitación no habíamos escuchado pero ahora se podía escuchar el sonido fuertemente de los golpes. De seguro son ellos.

Y así era efectivamente. La verdad es que no veía para nada desanimado a Lawless, el parecía normal, el mismo de siempre, Licht, por otro lado, se veía bastante irritado, más de lo que es en lo cotidiano. Suspire, ellos son más problemáticos que yo con Mahiru.

La reunión, como todas las que ha habido entre servamps y sus eves, fue muy ruidosa, además de los numerosos niños que vivían ahí y que jugaban por doquier. Yo me limitaba a mirar en silencio como todos hablaban y reían, debo admitir que me gusta verlos así.

Lawless se la pasaba a mi lado, hablaba conmigo y se veía feliz, su traje de demonio con alas le quedaba bien, no podría haber un traje mejor para él, además, note que iba a juego con el de su eve, me pregunto si lo hicieron a propósito, o si Licht le desagrado la idea, como sea, no tiene la mayor importancia.

Mahiru hablaba animadamente con todo el mundo, cada vez que volteaba a verlo ya se encontraba hablando con una persona, o vampiro, diferente. Decidí concentrarme en lo que me hablaba Lawless.

Entre tanto ruido y escándalo perdí de vista a Mahiru, pero instantáneamente pude encontrarlo con la mirada, estaba saliendo del salón, de inmediato me dispuse a seguirlo, el caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, o tal vez si tenía un objetivo, la verdad es que no lo sé. Hasta que termine por acercarme a preguntarle, ya no tenía ningúna razón para seguirlo si estaba perdido, y por sobre todo, yo me había perdido con él.

\- ¿pasa algo Mahiru? – dije mientras él se volteaba alarmado, al ver que se trataba de mí se relajó.

\- Solo estaba buscando el baño pero ahora estoy muy perdido – dijo este regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Vaya que idiota, pensé de inmediato. Comenzamos a caminar buscando la puerta que nos llevaría de nuevo al salón donde estaban todos reunidos o al baño. Pero por más que caminamos y abrimos puertas, algunas estaban cerradas con llave, no encontramos nada. Termine por encontrar una puerta a una habitación, lo mejor de todo es que esta tenía un sillón. La habitación tenía un leve olor a polvo, sin embargo se veía ciertamente limpia, las cortinas estaban recogidas y dejaban pasar la luz de la gran luna por la ventana, como si estuviese iluminando ese sofá y pidiéndome que me recostara ahí. Yo sucumbí de inmediato. Era perfecto, entre y me senté de inmediato, ya estaba agotado Mahiru dudo un momento pero termino por sentarse a descansar a mi lado después de todo.

Vaya, quiero besarlo, me muero por hacerlo. Pero tal vez si lo hago a él le desagrade, no sé si quedarme quieto o tal solo besarlo como tanto lo deseo. Mahiru está con su disfraz desarreglado y se ve genial. Termino por acercarme, tomarlo del mentón y besarlo. El me devolvió el beso, incluso lo profundizo. Solté un suspiro.

Llevo mi mano hasta su cuello y lo levanto más, paso mi lengua dentro de su boca y le robo el aliento, él sabe a dulces, deliciosos dulces. Mi otra mano la llevo hasta su espalda y lo acerco más a mí, siento como tiene ambas manos apoyadas en mi pecho, desnudo por el disfraz que traigo, el irradia calor y eso solo lo vuelve todo más placentero.

Él se sienta en mi regazo en la soledad de esa habitación y me besa profundamente. Retomando el beso recién acabado, siento como mueve sus manos por cada centímetro de piel que tengo libre y se frota contra mí. Entonces decido darme por vencido.

\- Por favor, Mahiru, tengo un millón de años. Se lo que intentas. Solo pídelo y obedeceré - termine por decir, supe de inmediato que había elegido las palabras incorrectas, su expresión me lo dio a entender de inmediato.

\- No lo entiendes – el suspiro y se puso en pie - yo no quiero que obedezcas, Kuro, yo quiero que también lo desees. No sé qué pasa, ¿Por qué te niegas tanto? Pensé que sencillamente no querías o yo no te gustaba, me termine por alejar e intente volver a como éramos antes, pero ahora vienes y me besas de la nada aquí.

El no dijo más y espero a que yo hablase. Me tome mi tiempo, mire a Mahiru a sus ojos, soy un imbécil.

Termine por contarle todo lo que pensaba y me preocupaba. A estas alturas, Mahiru sabe más cosas de las que quería que supiese desde un principio, contarle esto no debería ser gran problema. Y si me lo guardo el terminara por saberlo de todas formas y seria todo aún más complicado de lo que ya es.

En cuanto termine espere que él me diese la razón. Ya casi podía verlo salir por la puerta, tal vez me pregunte como romper el contrato, tal vez solo se vaya y no quiera verme nunca más, tal vez me pida que mantengamos una relación solo de servamp-eve sin nada mas de por medio, tal vez me haga caso y decida buscarse una persona de verdad con la cual todo lo que haga tenga una mayor significado a futuro. Cualquiera de estos casos yo los comprendería por completo, le daría la razón y haría lo que él me pidiese. Después de todo lo amo y desde hace mucho que lo admito, pues, pasar por todo ese estado de la negación es algo tan problemático, además que el hecho de pasar por eso o no, no cambiara el resultado.

Analice su rostro una y mil veces pero él no mostraba señales de nada, no se levantaba y apenas si hacia el movimiento para parpadear. Me miraba de forma seria y luego paso a su expresión que me da a entender que está analizando las cosas. Entonces él se decidió a hablar.

\- Kuro, no te empeñes en tomar decisiones por mí, no se te da para nada bien – dijo de inmediato como si nada, no sé qué expresión este haciendo ahora porque eso me tomo por sorpresa – haber como digo esto – dijo ahora llevándose su mano izquierda a su cabello de forma algo nerviosa – Kuro yo no quiero a otra persona, además, es estúpido pensar que esto no nos llevara a nada en el futuro, es más que obvio que no es así.

\- Aun tienes una vida llena de oportunidades, Mahiru

\- Pero sigo siendo yo el que escoge – dijo el sonriendo – y sin lugar a dudas te escogería a ti todo los días, vampiro tonto.

Entonces lo bese demandantemente, con poca delicadeza, pues, él, como siempre, había dado en el clavo y sabía exactamente que debía decir y de qué manera para cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas.

Tome una de sus piernas y lo acerque más a mí, entonces, termine por dejarlo recostado sobre el sofá conmigo sobre él. Al parecer no fue muy difícil el convencerme de todo esto, pero no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer en una última cosa. Me separe de sus labios, aunque no quería, pero debía aclarar esta última duda, ahora o nunca.

\- Bien pero antes necesito saber que somos – dije rápidamente, él se mostró algo sorprendido, y no me extrañaría, cualquiera pensaría que el que debía hacer este tipo de preguntas de los seria Mahiru y no yo.

\- ¿Los vampiros están interesados en las etiquetas? – dijo sonriendo.

\- Los vampiros más que nadie en el mundo están interesados en tener la certeza de que tipo de relación comparten con los humanos. O como tú lo dices, etiquetas – termine por decir.

\- Si me hubieses pedido ser algo oficial contigo, lo hubiese sido – dijo. Y me sentí horrible.

\- ¿sigue eso en pie? – aun podía intentarlo, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba poniéndome ansioso

\- Siempre – dijo él luego de hacer una actuación como si estuviese pensando.

\- ¿quieres ser mi novio? – dije de inmediato, estas palabras las he dicho contadas, casi nulas, veces en toda mi vida.

\- Novios – dijo el en un susurro, más que nada era para sí mismo

\- ¿querías que te pidiese algo más serio? – sabía que Mahiru no quería eso.

\- No. está bien por mí – se tensó bajo mío y note como se ponía algo nervioso. Vamos Mahiru, mira en la posición que estamos, mira lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. La vergüenza ya debería ser algo más que superado. Pero me alegro de que nos sea así, porque ver a un Mahiru nervioso y sonrojado es una de las mejores cosas que he visto en el mundo.

Sonreí y Mahiru me regalo una de sus melodiosas risas. No habíamos tenido este tipo de contacto solo por unos días pero se sintió como una eternidad. Y ahora que está bajo mi cuerpo, un poco sonrojado y con la ropa de su disfraz desarreglada, solo hace mis motivaciones para continuar esto aumenten. Aunque sé que será muy agotador.

Proseguí a probar de nuevo sus labios, los cuales me recibieron encantados, los bese y mordí, probé el sabor metálico de su sangre y me saboree. Debo admitir que la sangre de Mahiru sabe extrañamente diferente al resto de la sangre que he probado.

Me deshice de su disfraz rápidamente, su sombrero de copa termino en una esquina olvidada de la habitación, al igual que sus colmillos falsos de vampiro, desabroche la camisa y bese su pecho, pase por su clavícula y me divertí en su cuello, note como cada vez que pasaba la lengua por allí él se tensaba y relajaba, soltaba suspiros y cerraba los ojos. Es bueno ser conocedor de un punto tan sensible como este de Mahiru.

Bese sus hombros, recorrí sus brazos, tome sus muñecas y las junte sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras con la otra acaricie su mejilla, bese sus labios y lleve las yemas de mis dedos desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, acercándome con especial lentitud hasta el límite de su pantalón. El soltó una risa nerviosa entre mis besos.

Sentí como intentaba librarse de mi agarre en sus muñecas, las cuales eran bastante pequeñas como para que yo pudiese tenerlas a ambas aprisionadas con una mano. No lo deje soltarse y no lo haría, no por ahora. Tenía planeado torturarlo un poco, aunque, aun no me decidía mucho, todo esto era muy molesto y complicado. La idea de lanzarme yo al sillón y dejar que Mahiru hiciese todo me tentaba bastante.

Pero no lo haría, me esforzaría al menos un poco, por Mahiru y cuando llegue a mi limite, bueno, se lo hare saber. O puede que él decida por sí mismo tomar las riendas de la situación. lo cual le agradecería en secreto bastante.

Su boca me recibía, yo dominaba el beso, pasaba mi lengua por toda su cavidad y terminaba por morder sus labios. Puse una de mis piernas entre las de él y de inmediato pude sentir algo duro y sobresaliente de ahí. Sonreí un poco, bueno, yo estoy igual a estas alturas, no lo culpo.

Y luego de acariciar, besar y morder cada parte de su torso expuesto, baje mi mano hasta su pantalón, se me tenso y me miro expectante, "tal vez se arrepintió" me dije de inmediato, él se dio cuenta de este pensamiento, me miro a los ojos y asintió de forma decidida. Entonces desabroche su botón y baje la cremallera, estaba nervioso y sentí como comenzaban a sudarme las manos, aunque suene absurdo.

Si quería continuar con esto iba a necesitar ambas manos, así que solté sus manos, el de inmediato se me acerco y me beso de forma demandante, se ocupó de quitarme toda prenda que tapase mi torso, me examino con atención y llevo sus manos hasta mi abdomen, bajo hasta mi pantalón y lo desabrocho, me miraba a los ojos e hizo todo esto sin siquiera pestañar, yo me perdí en sus ojos. Pero él no me quito el pantalón, lo desabrocho y lo dejo ahí,

Procedí a volver a besarlo y dejarlo acostado sobre el sofá, recorrí de forma rápida desde sus labios, su cuello, pecho y abdomen, me deshice de sus pantalones, lo arroje, no me fije a donde, junto con su ropa interior. Lo mire desde arriba, Mahiru esta sonrojado, se veía tan expuesto, tan atrayente, tan vulnerable, tan apetitoso.

Bese su abdomen y baje hasta su ingle, Mahiru se retorcía y veía como apretaba la tela del sofá bajo suyo, no me detuve. Viaje hasta sus muslos y mordí la zona interna de estos, vi como sus músculos se tensaban ante esto y luego se volvían a relajar, el había soltado un pequeño grito ante el dolor y sorpresa por mi acción.

Lamí su erección de forma rápida, sin adentrarme mucho en esa tarea, pues, podía lastimarlo con mis colmillos, así que, debía conformarse con mis lamidas, por otra parte, aun me ayudaba con mi mano, lo masajee lentamente, subía el ritmo momentáneamente y volvía a hacerlo más lento, hacia el agarre un poco más fuerte, sentía como él se tensaba y arqueaba su espalda, luego lo dejaba descansar un poco, que recupere el aliento, y repetía la secuencia.

Sus gemidos me hacían reaccionar de forma realmente extraña, como nunca antes. Gemía y soltaba suspiros, eso solo me hacía sentir ansioso, pero cuando entre estos gemidos y suspiros soltaba mi nombre, como proclamando por mí, me hacía de verdad querer lanzarme sobre él y terminar esto de una vez por todas. Me hacía imaginarme cosas y desear cumplirlas todas de una sola vez.

Escuche claramente como me pedía que parara, aunque su voz me daba a entender lo contrario, me separe de su erección, sabía que estaba a punto de venirse, le dedique una mirada de confusión y decidí continuar, no me importaba si se venía ahora, pues, la segunda ronda siempre se resiste más que en la primera, así que, el estaría bien. Y aunque él me reclamo un millón de veces, continúe con mi tarea hasta que sentí el líquido tibio en mi boca, lo trague rápidamente y me separe de su erección, había evitado el usar mucho mi boca pero termine de todas formas por hacerlo y al parecer no lo había lastimado, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Lamí tres de mis dedos, separe más sus piernas y decidí meter uno de forma lenta, el volvió a gemir, más bien, pareció un grito, pero no pararía ahora, ni aunque me lo suplique un millón de veces me detendría.

Cuando ya se volvió más fácil el meter y sacar mi dedo pase al segundo, esta vez el no grito, solo soltó un gruñido, vi su rostro, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y se esforzaba por controlar su respiración. Decidí que prestaría más atención a sus reacciones desde aquí. Hice movimientos con mis dedos, formas de tijeras y circulares, él cada vez soltaba más gemidos y se removía algo incómodo.

El tercero ya fue algo fácil, él se acostumbró rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta ya los podía mover con libertad, Mahiru movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que yo empleaba con mi mano, entonces supe que estaba listo para lo siguiente. Saque los dedos de su interior, me acerque a su rostro, repose un brazo al lado de su cabeza, para no aplastarlo, junte mi entrepierna con la suya e hice movimientos, simulando embestidas. El mordió su labio, llevo sus manos a mis hombros y abrió más sus piernas. Lleve mi mano hasta mi erección y la posicione en la entrada de él.

\- ¿va a doler? – dijo el, su voz sonó algo entrecortada pero no pase por alto el toque de deseo que empleo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – dije intentando no sonar tan deseoso como él.

\- Tú, claramente, tienes más experiencia – lo dijo como si fuese algo evidente, tampoco pase por alto su tono de reproche, él está pensando cosas que claramente no son.

Mentalmente no sabía si reír o llorar.

Mahiru me tiene las expectativas demasiado altas. Decidí no contestarle y besarlo, intentando transmitirle algo de confianza. Entonces lentamente comencé a entrar, a pesar de haberlo preparado se estaba muy apretado ahí, y muy caliente, su calidez me invadió de inmediato. Espere unos minutos para volver a moverme, aun no entraba por completo y no sería para nada prudente el hacerlo de golpe. No si eso le causaría mucho dolor a Mahiru.

Y cuando ya estuve por completo rodeado de su calidez solté un auténtico gemido de placer. Junte mi frente con la de él, ambos jadeantes y me negué a apartar la vista de sus ojos, espere unos segundos y decidí comenzar a moverme, embestirlo, primero lento, pero sabía desde antes que este ritmo no duraría demasiado para mí.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba haciendo movimientos rápidos y precisos contra él, mordía su cuello e inhalaba su exquisito aroma, Mahiru me envolvió con sus brazos, sentía sus uñas clavarme en la espalda, pero estas marcas desaparecerían de inmediato, después de todo las heridas se curan rápido en un vampiro, me envolvió las caderas con sus piernas permitiéndome llegar más dentro de él, y gemía sin controlarse en lo más mínimo, el hecho de que hiciera eso en mi oído solo me hacía querer llegar a más y no darle ni siquiera un respiro.

Escuchaba el constante rechinar del sofá bajo nosotros y sonidos bastante obscenos, pero no me importaba, incluso, me gustaba. Entonces sentí comencé a bajar el ritmo de las estocadas, no es que quisiera hacerlo, es solo que ya no me sentía con tantas energías, sabía que hacer esto iba a ser agotador pero no pensé que tanto. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

\- Mahiru ya me canse, cambio – no espere respuesta y rodamos en el sofá, Mahiru casi se cae de este.

\- Perezoso e idiota. Ni siquiera en este tipo de situación puedes hacer un esfuerzo.

\- Lo hice – dije rápidamente y era verdad – pero ya llegue a mi límite. Tú eres joven y estas repleto de energías – tenía toda la intención de molestarlo y lo logre. Pero mi pequeña satisfacción por hacerlo enojar se esfumo al sentir como se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí y hacia movimiento con sus caderas.

Que forma más cruel de venganza, lleve mis manos a sus caderas, marcando sus movimientos, quería volver a entrar cuanto antes, pero él se lo tomaba con toda la calma del mundo mientras yo me ponía a soltar gemidos y su nombre, dentro de poco ya estaba rogándole que me dejara a volver entrar. En cuanto salieron esas palabras de mi boca el sonrió con satisfacción, entonces me dejo volver a entrar, el elevaba su cuerpo y se dejaba caer lentamente, cuando llegaba a la base soltó un gemido, luego repetía la acción.

Aceleraba el ritmo, hubiese probado esta posición desde antes, porque, aunque suene raro, sentía más placer que antes. Mahiru reposaba sus manos en mi pecho con la intensión de mantener el equilibrio y se movía rápidamente, soltaba gemidos más fuertes de vez en cuando y paraba para retomar el aire. Luego continuaba de forma rápida. Me siento como si estuviese en el cielo, aunque sé que no tengo derecho a estarlo como vampiro.

Entonces sentí como el interior de Mahiru me apretaba y luego se relajaba, lo hizo más de una vez, entendí que él estaba llegando por segunda vez a su límite y el sentir como apretaba y soltaba numerosas veces me hizo llegar al mío.

Sentí como el se venía antes de mí y no me molesto, pero en su interior me estaba volviendo loco con sus movimientos, cerré mis ojos, lo tome de las caderas y me dedique a marcar yo ahora el ritmo, uno desenfrenado cabe decir, arquee mi espalda y termine por venirme en su interior. Solté mi gemido más alto de la noche y sentí como volvía del cielo renovado.

Mahiru se dejó caer sobre mi pecho y descanso ahí, ambos recobrando el aliento. No tengo palabras para describir como me siento con todo lo que acaba de pasar, pues, jamás me he sentido como ahora. Tan liberado, tan amado, tan bien. Lleve una de mis manos a su espalda y la acaricie, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello, el me abrazaba y besaba mi clavícula.

Nos pasamos así unos minutos pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo allí, no faltaría mucho para que notaran nuestra ausencia, si es que ya no lo han hecho, y salgan en nuestra búsqueda. Y que nos descubran de esta forma seria completamente molesto.

Asique terminamos por compartir un beso y levantarnos para vestirnos de inmediato, la ropa estaba desordenada por toda la habitación. Mahiru, como buena ama de casa, recogió todo y lo separo, luego ordeno toda la habitación, al terminar se veía tal y como había estado antes de llegáramos, incluso, me atrevo a decir que quedo mejor, más limpia.

Ya vestidos y listos nos acercamos a la puerta pero antes de tocar el picaporte y salir, tome a Mahiru de la mano y lo bese, no fue algo pasional, fue, más bien, algo dulce, el me sonrió. Salimos de la habitación y recorrimos los pasillos, los cuales, esta vez, me aprecian más claros que antes. No nos perdimos y logramos llegar vivos.

En cuanto volvimos a entrar al salón todos nos miraron de una forma bastante peculiar, algunos desviaron la mirada rápidamente, otros nos regalaron sonrisas cómplices, entonces supe que todos en la mansión sabían lo que acabábamos de hacer, pero no los culpo. Fuimos ruidosos y, vamos, fue muy sospechoso que ambos desapareciéramos por tanto tiempo.

Se encontraban todos sentados cenando en una gran mesa, tome la mano de Mahiru y lo guie hasta los dos asientos vacíos que estaban en el fondo de la mesa, la comida estaba cérvida, me fije en que Lawless estaría sentado a mi lado, se veía incluso mejor de lo que lo había visto antes de irme y algo sonrojado, a su lado se encontraba Llicht, él también estaba sonrojado, mantenía sus ojos en su plato y comía rápidamente.

Al pasar por detrás de la silla de ambos me fije en que estos se encontraban tomados de la mano, Lawless se percató de la dirección de mi mirada, yo le regale una sonrisa y el me la devolvió, desde hace mucho que no es ningún secreto lo que siente él por Licht. Me pregunto si también será tan evidente lo que yo siento por Mahiru, bueno, con lo que acaba de pasar espero que todos lo tengan más que aclarado.

Espero que tengan claro como el agua el hecho de que lo amo

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
